Seere
Seere is an ally character in Drakengard. He returns in Drakengard 2 as a non-playable side character. He is Manah's older twin brother and, as such, he felt it was his fault Manah was neglected and abused by their mother who loved him rather than her. Seere formed a pact with Golem in exchange for his "time" (the ability to age), thus he can never grow up. He is voiced by Sota Murakami (Japanese) and Mona Marshall (English). Story Drakengard=Seere is the last descendant of a generation of golem sorcerers. Unlike Manah, he inherited the gift to control the stone guardians from his parents. This is implied to be one of the main reasons why his mother favored him the most between the twins, and he was smothered by her affections. He liked the fairytale of the Little Hero his mother told him. Although he loved his mother, he also felt particularly guilty for his sister's neglect. During the course of the main story, his home is attacked and ransacked by the Empire. Ordinarily, a pact requires a particular individual to have experienced a severe trauma or distress in order to complete. In this case, Seere's mother sacrificed herself to form the contract between her son and Golem. After the pact was formed, she perished. Seere lost both her and his father in the attack; he was only able to survive due to his mother's sacrifice. Sometime after his village falls, he encounters Caim and company. He joins them to search for his lost sister. Once he learns from Angelus of his price for the pact, Seere tries to convince himself that he became the Little Hero. In one of the story paths, he is held captive by goblins and Caim's party has to rescue him. Ending Paths '''the Anguish of an unsmiling Watcher Seere doesn't appear in the first ending of Drakengard, although Drakengard II seems to suggest he was recruited by the party anyway. flowers for the Broken spirit Seere accompanies Caim until the final battle with Furiae. It can be assumed that he was eventually killed by the many clones of her monstrous form. a Companion's eternal farewell The uprising of the dragons probably resulted in Seere's untimely death. the wild dreams of a Deluded child Seere finally reunites with Manah only to feel more guilt seeing what became of her. Once he sees for himself that she is a lost cause, he gives up and permits Golem to kill her. After the death of the Priestess, Grotesqueries and the Queen-beast enter the world from the crimson sky. Caim and the remanining party members devise a plan to place Seere on top of the Queen-beast, freezing the monster in time forever. the End of the dragon sphere After the death of the Priestess, Grotesqueries and the Queen-beast enter the world from the crimson sky. Instead of listening to Seere's tale of the Little Hero, Caim and the red dragon decide to attack the Queen-beast themselves, leaving Verdelet and Seere behind to an uncertain fate.|-|Drakengard 2=After Angelus became the new Seal, Seere is revealed to have prophetic abilities and predicts the arrival of a savior and directs Verdelet to Nowe. Verdelet decides to take Seere under his wing as a priest and his successor. In Drakengard 2, Seere is already the Hierarch and helps rule the new government. At the start of the game Nowe meets him multiple times at the Grand Shrine of the Knights of the Seal, and he praises Nowe as the "savior". He resides in Heaven's Clocktower, at the District of Heavenly Time, where Nowe and Manah meet him once more during their attack. Seere is overjoyed to see Manah alive again, but pleads that they stop attacking the districts. When the Seal of Time is broken, he expresses his disappointment that Manah had once more brought chaos to the world. Ending Paths Ending A Although Nowe refuses his fate as the New Breed, the army of Holy Dragons emerges to battle the Gods. Seere leads an army of Golems to neutralize them. He then proceeds with the ceremony to make Eris the Goddess Seal, once more returning the world to its normal, if melancholy, state. Ending B Nowe accepts his fate as the New Breed and, after battling the Bone Casket, he and Eris follow the Holy Dragons into battle against the Gods. The Goddess Seal would no longer be needed if victory could be achieved. Likewise, the dragons are not an enemy in this ending, so there is no need for an army of Golems either. Seere's presence at the Promised Land is rendered unnecessary. Ending C Although at first Nowe volunteers to become the New Breed, he once again rejects the idea as he sees Legna's true intentions. The army of Holy Dragons emerges, and Seere's army of Golems defeats them. However, with Legna's defeat the gods inexplicably fade away. The Goddess Seal is no longer needed. Notably, Seere expresses slight envy that Manah would never smile at him the way she does at Nowe. Development Cavia developers almost consider him to be a joke character due to his persona being so starkly different from the rest of the main cast in the first game. Takuya Iwasaki feels that he is imperative for at least explaining Manah's actions and past to the players; otherwise, she would be a flat antagonist. The twins were roughly based on Natalie Portman's twelve year old character in Léon: The Professional. According to his comments in the Dengeki Online interview series, Seere's character and story for the first game was penned entirely by Taro Yoko. Gallery Seere.jpg File:Dg2-illust-seere_golem.jpg|Seere with Golem in the background and Manah in the reflection. File:Seere_art_-2.jpg Seere & Golem.jpg Trivia *Seere was named after the 70th demon of the 72 Demons from The Lesser Key of Solomon. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Hierarchs